


Zabrać, a nie wziąźćś...

by Regalia1992



Category: Hainish Cycle - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: M/M, a jeszcze więcej na Mogiena ;-), ach te języki, formy krótkie, kalka cytatu, każdy by poleciał na Rocannona, tekst dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Rocannon, po rozmowie z Haldre spotyka w swojej komnacie księcia Mogiena. I rozmawiają i nic więcej. A to powinno skończyć się inaczej...





	Zabrać, a nie wziąźćś...

**Author's Note:**

> Świat cyklu powinien obowiązywać zamiast Pana Tadeusza (który i tak wyleci, ileż możemy patrzeć wstecz?), a w szczególności dwie pierwsze książki. Le Guin nie pisze tylko fantastykę, bezduszne rąbanie nowymi technologiami i skakanie po planetach. Eukemna ma duszę, historię, charakter i pytania. Akurat Świat pyta mnie, czym jest człowieczeństwo i ja nadal nie znam odpowiedzi.
> 
> A jak już je znacie, to proszę, podaję na tacy łatkę do wyprawy Rocannona (bardzo naiwną łatkę). Bo między Władcą i Księciem jest taka dziwna chemia. Można by rzec, że to męska, braterska przyjaźń, trochę wychodząca za ramy, jednak przyjaźń. Dobra, dość gadania.

- _(...) dam ci czterech lojalnych średnich ludzi, dwa juczne wiatrogony i zapłatę za nocleg. Zabierzesz także mojego syna, Mogiena..._

Rocannon szedł zimnym, ponurym korytarzem w stronę jego komnaty. Po drodze mijał stare, na wpół zszarzałe na wpół pożarte przez czas gobeliny, świadczące o heroicznych czynach ludu Angyar. W głowie wciąż i wciąż odtwarzał rozmowę z Panią na Hallan. Choć był etnografem i stąpał po setkach, a może tysiącach planet, nie potrafił pojąć zwyczajów panujących wśród tego pięknego, wyniosłego i jakże wojowniczego ludu. Mając jednego spadkobiercę Haldre, według znanych wzorców Ligii, kobieta winna chronić i bronić syna przed każdym wrogiem. Winna dbać, by po jej śmierci zasiadł na tronie Hallan i przejął pieczę nad pozostałymi przy życiu Angyarami, lub też zebrał ich i odszedł tam, gdzie zasięg laserów z wrogich statków nie sięgał.

A ona wysyła go z nim, mimo wiedzy, że z tej wyprawy Mogien nie wróci żywy.

\- Mogien pojedzie ze mną? — spytał wtedy, podczas rozmowy, wyraźnie zdziwiony. — Obdarowałaś mnie hojnie, pani, ale to jest największy dar!

Kobieta przez chwilę patrzyła na niego jasnym, smutnym, a jednak nieugiętym wzrokiem. Rocannon przypomniał sobie o pięknej, nieznanej, złotowłosej istocie, która - dla niego kilka, dla tych ludzi kilkadziesiąt - lata temu opuściła Fomalhaut II, podróżowała niezwykłym powozem, trafiła do Muzeum i zaufała swojemu wrogowi. Zrobiła to tylko dla klejnotu, który równie dobrze mógł już dawno być zniszczony. Patrząc na Haldre, Rocannon przestał zastanawiać się, dlaczego kobieta bez strachu chce ofiarować mu tak cenny dar.

\- Mogien pragnie tej wyprawy z miłości do ciebie, pchany żądzą przygód... — odparła. — A ty, Władco Gwiazd, pragniesz jego towarzystwa. Zatem droga Mogiena stanie się twoją drogą.

Poczuł się zawstydzony. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek odkrył, iż jego zainteresowanie księciem wykracza poza ramy etnografii, chęci poznania kultury Liuarów i samej przyjacielskiej i otwartej osoby młodzieńca. Jednak przed wzrokiem Pani na Hallan nic się nie ukryło.

\- Mogę go zabrać?

\- Możesz.

❁❀❁

Rocannon dotarł do końca korytarza i przystanął. Jego komnata znajdowała się przy ściemniałym ze starości arrasem przedstawiającym walkę uskrzydlonej istoty z jasnowłosym człowiekiem. Mężczyzna pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka. W kominku palił się czerwony płomień a obok, dorzucając kawałki drewna, kucał książę. Na widok mężczyzny wstał i ukłonił się lekko. Rocannon zrobił to samo.

\- Książę mój — zaczął, kierując się w stronę łózka, na którym leżało rozłożone na części radio. — Pani na Hallan pozwoli mi, bym cię wziął z....

\- Rozumiem, Władco Gwiazd — wszedł mu w słowo książę Mogien. Młodzieniec odsunął się od kominka, chyba jedynego w tym zamku. — Pragnąłem tego od dłuższego czasu, a aprobata matki jedynie utwierdza mnie w swym przekonaniu.

Rocannon porzucił chęć dokończenia zdania. Jeszcze znajdzie czas na tłumaczenie i ustalenie planu wyprawy. W tej chwili najważniejsze było złożenie radia, które, kto wie, może podczas podróży odbierze sygnał jego statku. Mężczyzna usiadł na łóżku, wyciągnął rękę w stronę szafki i usłyszał… szelest. A później jedno, drugie uderzenie. Błyskawicznie odwrócił się w stronę księcia.

Księcia…

_Nagiego._

Bardzo, bardzo nagiego księcia, który zbliżał się do niego powoli.

\- K… książę? — spytał Rocannon, jąkając się trochę.

Starał się nie spoglądać na niego, jednak że widok był zbyt kuszący, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Mogien podszedł do niego, bardzo blisko, a po chwili stykali się kolanami. Dziedzic Hallan oparł ręce na biodrach i spojrzał wyczekująco na starszego mężczyznę.

\- Czekam — powiedział. — Miałeś mnie wziąć…

\- Ależ Mogienie, to nie tak! — oparł mężczyzna. Chciał odsunąć się od młodzieńca, by choć trochę ostudzić swój roztrzęsiony umysł. Zdrajcę, podpowiadającego mu różne słowa i obrazy. — Źle się wyraziłem, książę. Chodziło mi o zabranie, nie wzięcie.

Książę pochylił się, czym zmusił Rocannona do położenia się na łóżku. Prawą dłoń oparł przy lewym boku mężczyzny, lewą przy prawym. Przybliżył do niego swoją twarz.

\- Czy to się czymś różni, Władco Gwiazd?

Rocannon już otwierał usta, już chciał powiedzieć, jak bardzo się różni, kiedy się powstrzymał. Spojrzał w błękit.

\- Właściwie to... — zaczął i urwał.

Na ile mógł, podźwignął się i przesunął bardziej na łóżku. Książę uznał jego ruch za próbę ucieczki, za swoją porażkę i zabrał ręce. Zaczął prostować się, gdy Rocannon podniósł nogę, zgiął i podciął nią nogi księcia. Ten zachwiał się i runął obok mężczyzny. Przewrócił się na plecy i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Władcę Gwiazd, który usiadł mu na biodrach z leniwym uśmiechem.

-Właściwie to niczym — dokończył swoją wypowiedź Rocannon. Przysunął swoją twarz do twarzy księcia. 

– Kontynuujemy?

**Author's Note:**

> Ni ciula wiem, jak odmieniać imię księcia. Ani też mi książka nie podpowiedziała sporo. Jeśli macie podpowiedź, to chętnie skorzystam ;-) Tak samo z oczami, mam fragment ciemnej skóry, blond włosów i pięknej twarzy, ale oczy? Bah!


End file.
